1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to low voltage circuit breakers of a power class and, more particularly, it pertains to the use of arcing contacts with main contacts for greater protection of the circuit breaker contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit breakers provide protection for current distribution systems. Protection for an electrical circuit or system is provided to avoid electrical over-current conditions, such as high and low level, short circuit, or fault current conditions.
When contacts of the circuit breaker are opened, an arc is usually created which is accompanied by the generation of ionized gases. This is particularly true for circuit breakers with high interruption ratings, whereby the voltage dielectric withstand deteriorates following arcing. For that reason, there is a need for preventing electrical breakdowns of the circuit breaker contacts as well as parts adjacent thereto.
Associated with the foregoing is the necessity of extinguishing the arc as expediently as possible. Many circuit breakers of prior art construction fail simply because of the inability for fast arc extinction and rapid clearance of arc product; ionized gas.